masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Council
The Galactic Council or simply known as the Council, was the legislative branch of the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems that was located on the Citadel. It's primary duties were to work in cohesion with the High Council, mediate intergalatic disputes between the communities of the galaxy, provide representation and support for each councilor's individual community, regulate trade, oversee expansion, to protect and care for citizens in need and to provide mutual defense in face of threats to the Federation. History The Galactic Council was the center of the government for the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems, a place where all of the elected councilors representing the individual communities of the galaxy would discuss, debate, review, and come to major decisions over the galaxy's issues. The Galactic Constitution gave the Council the power of trade regulation, control over the Federation Space mass effect routes, and to maintain the Federation Military. It was designed to work in cohesion with the executive branch of the government, the High Council, though this was not always the case, and for some time, the High Council's power reigned supreme. The Council was officially formed in 2210 CE, with each member nation of the newly formed Federation hosting elections to place a councilor into office, originally consisting of only 16 independent nations. The Galactic Council then held a vote to decide on the members of the High Council, forming the Federation's executive branch. This election was held every decade, and members of the High Council could serve up to two terms. Over the next decade, the number of seats on the Galactic Council continued to grow, reaching 52 by 2223 CE. Numerous conflicts and issues arose in this time period known as the New Expansion Era. These conflicts included escalation of tension with the , the Batarian Incursions, the Verush Rebellions, and several others within the Attican and the Terminus Systems. Much of the expansion effort was spearheaded by the High Council, and as more and more conflicts developed, many in the Galactic Council began to protest the Federation expansion. Though the High Council wielded the power and continued to push expansion. This was ended by the Kinaro Rebellions, a long fought insurgent war with the Kinaro of Serria over resources that resulted in the decimation of the Kinaro people at the hands of the Federation. The Neutrality Initiative was passed and the Benning Accords were signed. This shifted much of the power from the High Council and also effectively ended the Expansion Era after 25 years. More power was shifted into the Galactic Council and resulted in greater regional involvement in galactic politics, but also led to more gridlock, and an increase in political corruption. The High Council still held slightly more power than the Galactic Council, though the Benning Accords insured that they could not overstep their boundaries, especially in terms of affairs outside of the Federation, such as war, expansion, and political alliances. The neutrality initiative was tested just several years later when the Exodus War began, a human civil war between the Systems Alliance and the newly formed Terra Nova based government, the Exodus Dominion. The situation was complicated because the Alliance was founding member of the Federation, but was engaged in a purely human affair, and the Federation had scaled back massively on its military following the Kinaro Rebellions. Ultimately, the Federation provided fiscal support for the Alliance, in a war that was fought to a stalemate and led to the Alliance relinquishing control of Terra Nova. The Dominion gained a large pro-human following as well, as many human colonies and nations in the Traverse aligned themselves with the Dominion. Since the war, the Alliance and Federation's relationship has remained strained, despite the Alliance still holding a seat on the High Council. In recent years, the Council has become more and more bogged down by political infighting and corruption. Though this is fought by a mostly well educated community, and many of the "morally good" councilor's in the legislation. Between 2260 and 2270 CE, there has been two government shutdowns, as well as numerous government sit ins and protest. Organization The head of the Galactic Council was known as the Voice of the Council, though this position had no true authority, and was just considered to be the primary mediator between the Galactic and High Councils. They could however, call for closed door debates among the Galactic Council members only. The Council itself consisted of a Council member for each independent world, system, and party with in the Federation Space, each elected or chosen by the government and people the represent. Outside of the Council, political leaders, diplomats, corporation leaders, and other prominent figures could address the Council, but they had no votes in Council politics. Absent councilors were able to place representatives in their place, giving them a minor voice in the Galactic Council. They were meant to work in cohesion with the High Council, who are elected by the members of the Galactic Council. Though the High Council is the executive branch, their power has become rather limited in recent years. This was because of the overuse of their power during the expansion era that resulted in the Kinarro Rebellions. To this day, the High Council still has the final say in most matters, and the ability to veto solutions they disagree with, but they are barred from initiating projects, deals, and wars without majority support of the Galactic Council. The Galactic Council holds assemblies to debate on galactic politics, forms resolutions and legislations and presents them to the High Council, who rule on the issues. The Galactic Council gathered and conveyed on a regular basis, dozens of times a year that typically lasted entire days. The order of the day was composed of a series of day-long meetings in committees and subcommittees in formal and informal situations. Federation worlds are also able to join committees, federations, and groups within the Federation. It has become more common in recent years to see smaller worlds align their vote with federations and corporations, this has given these entities more power in the Council, which has led to corruption issues. There were various committees and subcommittees in the Council as well as political factions. The major factions were the Centrist, the Attican Edge, and the Outer Faction, representing the inner federation worlds, those on the edge of the terminus and attican systems, and the outer federation worlds. Powers The Galactic Council Served as the legislative branch of the government, working in unison with the High Council that served as the executive branch. The Galactic Council also had limited judicial authority, for high profile plaintiffs, corruption within the Councils, or cases too controversial for the Citadel Courts. Such cases included treason within the Council, war crimes and crimes against humanity(including the Kinaro Rebellions), and corruption within the High Council. Council Related Documents The Following documents are some of the notable bills passed by the Galactic Council. *Anti-Corruption Bill *Artificial Intillegence Order 619 *Avian Species Contact Act *Benning Accords *Cancor Embargo *Citadel Exchange Bill *Defense Reformation Act *Erzbat Accords *Executive Order 314 *Expansion Act *Federation Health Initiative *First Contact Accords *Frontiers Act *Galactic Constitution *Galactic Forces Assignment Act *Neutrality Initiative *New Species Contact Accords *Rights of the Galaxy *Spectre Security Accords *Systems Disputes Act *Yahg Sanctions Act Members Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Dark Heart (Mentioned Only) Trivia *It is based off the of the Galactic Senate from the Old Republic in Star Wars. Category:Governments Category:Citadel Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Organizations Category:Political Category:Citadel Council